Naruto, Ino and Kyubbi Drabbles Collection!
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Just some little stories about, Naruto, Ino and Kyubbi I'm putting together.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubbi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 1 : Trick or Treat! (Kyubbi, Ino, and Naruto's Halloween)

Naruto Uzimaki walked over to one of the hut's in the leaf village. He knocked on the door and waited.

Ino opened the door and said, " Yes. Naruto, what are you doing here?."

Naruto replied, " Ino, uh, Kyubi wanted to go trick or treating around the village with you tonight so, I was wondering if I could come along."

Ino looked at him and replied, " Of course you can."

That Night!

Naruto walked over to, Ino's house and knocked on the door.

Ino answered saying,

" I'm coming." Ino ran over to the door and opened it.

Naruto then replied,

" Hey, Ino. Are you ready?." Ino nodded her head and walked out the door. Kyubi looked at, Ino and said,

" **That's what you're wearing, Ino?." **

Ino said,

" Uh huh. I'm a witch."

Kyubi looked her up and down and replied,

" **You're a witch. Okay, just don't turn me in to a toad." **

Naruto looked at him and said,

" Kyubi, she's actually a ninja, not a witch, she can't actually turn you in to a toad." Kyubi blinked his eyes at, Naruto and then nodded his head. They proceeded on they're way towards, Sasuke's house. Naruto walked out in front of them and a person dressed in a bed sheet walked in front of him. Naruto froze and looked at the person. He then looked at, Ino and said, " Ino, there's a g-g-g-g-g-," Ino looked at him and asked,

" There's a what?." Naruto looked at, Kyubbi and said,

" There's a g-g-g-g-g-," Kyubi looked down at him and replied,

" **Are you trying to say ghost?." **Naruto looked up at him and nodded his head. Kyubi rose an eyebrow and said, **" There's no such thing as ghosts. I've been around for almost god knows how many years and I've never seen anything close to what resembles a ghost."** Naruto looked up at him and asked,

" Really?." Kyubi nodded his head. Naruto then said, " Alright. Let's go." Kyubi, Naruto and Ino then started towards, Sasuke's porch. They walked up to the door and, Ino knocked on the door. Sasuke answered and, Naruto said, " Trick-or-Treat Sasuke." Sasuke looked at them and replied,

" Ah, going trick or treating. Aren't you guys a little old to be doing that?." Kyubi looked at him and replied,

" **Shut your pie hole, Uchiha." **Sasuke shrugged and then put some candy in their bags. Then, Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi walked away. Sasuke then shut his door. Naruto and the others proceeded on their way to, Sakura's house. Kyubi walked behind, Naruto and Ino. A squirrel then jumped down in to, Ino's hair and Ino screamed. Kyubi looked at her and asked, **" What's wrong?." **Ino then took off in a run. Naruto said,

" Hey, wait a minute, Ino." Naruto and Kyubi took off after, Ino. Ino ran in to, Shino who was dressed as a ghoul. Shino said,

" Booga booga booga." Ino screamed and kicked him in the junk. Shino fell to the ground and said, " Ah, son of a bitch." Ino then took off and Naruto and Kyubbi ran past, Shino and went after her. Ino ran down the street and stopped at a street corner. Kakashi walked up to her and said,

" Hey." Ino looked up and saw, Kakashi's costume which was a goblin. Ino punched him in the face and then took off running. Kakashi asked, " What was that for? What did I do?." Ino then ran in to, Gai who was dressed as a clown. Ino looked at him, screamed and then grabbed his arm broke it and then kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious. Naruto and Kyubbi then caught up to, Ino and Naruto said,

" Ino, calm down. What's the matter?." Ino looked at them and replied,

" All these goblins and ghosts creep me out." Kyubbi looked at her for a moment, raised an eyebrow and said,

" **Ghosts and goblins aren't real." **Kyubbi then turned around and saw a, Konahamaru dressed as a ghost. Kyubbi opened his eyes wide and said, **" HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP, RUN!." **Kyubbi then grabbed, Ino and Naruto. Then he took off in a run. They ran in to, Naruto's house and hid under the bed. Kyubbi looked out from under the bed and said, **" I think it's gone." **The door opened and, Ino grabbed a stick. The person walked in to the room and turned on the lights. Naruto shouted,

" GET HIM!." Ino jumped up and started to beat the crap out of the person. The person grabbed the stick and pulled it out of her hands and said,

" Ow that hurts. What are you doing?." Naruto, Ino and Kyubbi looked at the person and saw, Anko standing there. Naruto said,

" We're hiding from the ghosts." Anko replied,

" There's no such things as ghosts." Kyubbi opened his eyes wide and said,

" **But we saw one. It was tiny and scary, and it had these beady little red eyes."** Anko said,

" Pf, that was, Konohamaru." Kyubbi looked at her and asked,

" **Are you sure cause It looked a lot like a ghost?." **Anko replied,

" He was dressed like a ghost you dumb-ass fox. Now get the hell out of here and go have some fun before I kick all three of your little asses." Kyubbi, Naruto and Ino all said,

" Yes Ma'm." They ran out of the room. Anko laughed and said,

" Kids and foxes." Then she looked up and saw a ghost outside staring at her through the window. Anko shouted, " HOLY CRAP IT'S A GHOST!." She fainted.

The End! 


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubbi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 2 : Water Balloons!

Ino walked over to, Kyubbi and laid down beside him. Kyubbi looked at her and asked,

" **What's up?." **Ino smiled at him and replied,

" Nothing, Kyubbi." Kyubbi looked at her for a second and said,

" **Okay. I know when something's up, and something's up, now what's up?."** Ino looked at him with a kind of teary eyed look and a kind of mysterious look. Kyubbi raised his eyebrows and looked back at her. Ino replied,

" Okay, Kyubbi. I have a confession to make. I'm actually lying here beside because, Naruto asked m-," A water balloon hit, Kyubbi in the face and he looked up at, Naruto. Naruto yelled,

" I GOT YOU. I GOT YOU!." Kyubbi growled and started towards him. Naruto continued saying, " I GOT YOU. I GOT YO-," Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when he realized, Kyubbi was starting towards him. Naruto then started to run away. Kyubbi picked up a water balloon and tossed it at him. Naruto ran as fast as he could. The water balloon hit him in the head and popped. Water splashed all over his body. Naruto then looked at, Kyubbi. Ino then got hit with a water balloon. Ino looked up and saw, Kyubbi and Naruto throwing water balloons at her. She then got hit with three more and proceeded towards him. Ino looked at them and said,

" You think you're funny do you boys?." Ino picked up a water balloon and tossed it at, Kyubbi and Naruto. Kakashi walked in to the area they were at and asked,

" Hey guys. I was looking for some people that could-," Just then a water balloon hit him in the face. Kakashi looked at them and they stopped throwing water balloons. Kyubbi put his ears over his eyes, and then laid down on the ground with his tail tucked between his legs. Ino and Naruto put sad faces on and everything just stopped. Kakashi looked at them and said, " What in the world do you three think you're doing." Naruto, Kyubbi, and Ino looked at each other and Naruto said,

" I think we're in trouble." Ino replied,

" Yeah. Looks that way." Kakashi then said,

" We're here to train. To become stronger. To learn how to battle our enemies on a level playing field. Dose what you're doing qualify for anything of that sort?." Naruto put his head down and replied,

" No, Sensei." Ino put her head down and said,

" No, Sensei." Kyubbi sighed and replied,

" **Uh, yes it does. Because while throwing the water balloons at each other. We're increasing our ability to throw, Kunai faster. So in a word, Yes." **Ino and Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. Kakashi looked at him for a moment and then walked away. Naruto and Ino then said,

" Way to go, Kyubbi. Now we're going to get in trouble for sure."

A Few Seconds Later!

Kakashi was heading back to, The Hokage's hut. He then stopped and though about what, Kyubbi had just said to him. Kakashi then busted up laughing and fell on ground holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard it hurt.

THE END!


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.**

**Ch. 3 : Beach!**

Kyubi sat on his rump and tried to ignore the sunburn that started to form on his back from the heat of the sun. Currently the fox was watching, Naruto and Ino train and was coaching them as well. Kyubi said,

" **Get your leg up higher, Naruto."** Naruto replied,

" I'm trying. Shut-." Naruto then got hit in the stomachand he fell in to the water. Kyubi put his paw over his eyes and shook his head. Naruto got to his feet. Kyubi said,

" **Alright, Naruto, I want you to use the Raisengan on Ino." **Naruto looked at, Kyubi and then proceeded to do as he instructed. Naruto put his hands together and said,

" Shadow Clone Jutsu." A shadow clone appeared and started to move his hands above, Naruto's hand. The chakra started to appear and flow in to a ball in his hand. Next, Naruto ran at, Ino. Ino looked up and said,

" Good shit. I'm out of here." Next she turned around and started running while, Naruto chased after her. Kyubi looked a them and asked,

" **Ino, what are you doing?." **Ino replied,

" Trying not to get killed." He said,

" **Ino, quit being a little pansy and take it like a woman." **She said,

" Fuck no." Ino ducked and then, Naruto tripped over her and then fell in to the ocean. Naruto stood up in the ocean and spit the water out of his mouth. Kyubbi said,

" **Alright. Let's try this again. Ino, stand still. Naruto hit her with the Raisengan." Ino replied, **

" **Ah forget this. I'm tired. I'm leaving. See you boys later." Ino proceeded to walk away from them. Kyubi and Naruto stared after her and Naruto said, **

" **Are you looking at her ass too?." Kyubbi looked at, Naruto, sighed and walked away. **

**THE END!**__


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubbi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 4 : Ice Cream!

Naruto, Ino and Kyubbi were walking down the street headed towards the Hokage's office. Suddenly Kyubbi came to an abrupt stop and Naruto and Ino ran in to him and fell on their butts. Naruto grabbed his nose and said,

" Jeez. Watch where you're going you big dumb-," Kyubbi replied,

" **Oh…..my……god." **Ino asked,

" What?." Kyubbi said,

" **It's mankind's greatest invention." **Naruto said still holding his nose,

" What's that?." He replied,

" **It's ice cream. Oh I've got to have some." **Kyubbi ran in to the line and started pushing people out of his way. **" Escuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. Out of the way. Nine Tailed Fox coming through. Move it or loose it. MOVE OVER FATSO!." **The people moved out of the fox's way and he sat down in front of the ice cream stand. The person looked at him and asked,

" What'll it be today, Kyubbi?." Kyubbi smiled and said,

" **I want all of the chocolate ice cream you've got." **The man smiled and gave him the whole can. Kyubbi smiled and wrapped his legs around the whole thing and proceeded to devour the ice cream. After he finished he walked up to, Naruto and Ino, smiled and threw up all over them. Ino shouted,

" I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU DUMB FOX.! NOW YOU'VE GOT A STOMACH ACHE!." Kyubbi said,

" **You know, I think I'm going to-," **Next Kyubbi put his paw over his mouth and then threw up all over Ino again. Ino screamed and then stormed off. Naruto asked,

" What's her problem?."Kyubbi shrugged and then passed out.

**THE END! **


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 5 : Swimsuit!

Naruto walked with, Kyubi and Ino down the street. Suddenly Ino stopped walking and looked in the window of a shopping mall. Next she got all giddy and ran in to the shopping mall. Naruto and Kyubi looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces and then followed her inside. They walked in to the swimsuit aisle and Kyubi sniffed one of the swimsuits. Naruto looked up and saw, Ino motioning them to come over. They walked over to where she was. Ino said,

" I want your opinion on something." Next she walked in to the changing room and changed. Ino opened the door and walked out wearing a light blue one piece bathing suit. " What do you boys think? Be honest." Naruto replied,

" You look great." Kyubbi scratched his ear and said,

" **You look PHAT!." **Next, Ino growled and upper cutted, Kyubbi in the jaw. Kyubbi flew back and went through the window. He landed in the street unconscious. Ino said,

" Stupid fox." Naruto said,

" Okay. Great. You got a new swimsuit. Can we go now?." Ino nodded, went back in to the dressing room and changed back in to her clothes. Next they walked down the street leaving the unconscious, Kyubbi behind.

THE END!


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 6 : Proper Manners and Complements!

Naruto and Kyubi sat beside each other at a table across from, Ino and Shizune. Tsunade sat at the side of the table. She smiled and said,

" I've brought you here today to teach you proper manners and complements to take a girl out on a date. Okay. Now, Naruto what would you say to, Ino to complement her on her dress?." Naruto replied,

" That's a very pretty dress you're wearing, Ino." Ino said,

" Thank you." Tsunade looked at, Kyubbi. Kyubbi asked,

" **My turn? Ahem. Shizune, that dress makes your breast size ten times bigger than your kimono." **Shizune stared at him for a second and then punched him across the nose. Kyubbi grabbed his nose and said, **" Ow fuck that hurt. What'd I say?." **Tsunade sighed and said,

" Alright. Now, Naruto what would you say to, Ino after you belched?." Naruto burped and said,

" Oh, excuse me, Ino." Kyubbi burped and smiled at, Shizune. Five seconds after that, Shizune punched him across the nose.

" **OW!." **Tsunade said,

" Naruto. What would you say if you had to be excused to go to the bathroom?." Naruto said,

" Excuse me, Ino. I need to use the restroom." Tsunade said,

" Good. Kyubbi?." Kyubbi looked at her and said,

" **Shizune. Could you excuse me, I've got to go drain my little friend if you know what I mean and maybe after this evening's over you can meet him." **Five seconds after that, Shizune punched him across the nose again. **"OW!. Why do I keep getting hit?." **Shizune rolled her eyes and said,

" Gee. I don't know. Maybe it's because you keep saying stupid things." Tsunade said,

" Alright. Show me how you would complement your date on her hair." Naruto said,

" Ino, your hair looks ravishing." Ino replied,

" Thank you, Naruto." Kyubbi said,

" **Ahem. Shizune, your hair looks like a dead weasel but it still makes you look hot." **Shizune punched him in the nose again. **"OW!." **Tsunade said,

" Alright. Show me how you would ask your date to marry you." Naruto said,

" Ino. Will you marry me?." Ino smiled. Kyubbi got on his knees and said,

" **Shizune, will you marry me naked?." **Shizune punched him in the nose again. **" OW!." **Tsunade said,

" Show me what you would say if you passed gas." Naruto farted and said,

" Excuse me, Ino." Kyubbi farted and said,

" **Wow must have been those skunks I had for lunch." **Five seconds later, Shizune punched him in the nose again. **"OW!." **Tsunade sighed and said,

" One last skit. I want you to show me how you would ask your date to come to your house for the evening." Naruto said,

" Ino, would you like to come to my place now that the evening's over?." Ino replied,

" Sure." Kyubbi said,

" **Ahem. Shizune, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place after the evening's over. I have a Jacuzzi and I was wondering if you wanted to get inside it with me naked?." **Shizune punched him in the nose and Kyubbi went flying out the window. Shizune said,

" Dumb fox." She got up and walked away.

**THE END! **


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 7 : Phone Booth !

Naruto and Kyubi sat by a phone booth and Naruto dialed Ino's number. Ino answered and said,

" _Hello?." _Kyubi replied,

" **Hello. My name is, Kitten Smitten, and I was wondering if I could come down to your place and rearrange your silverware." **Ino said,

" _What?." _Kyubi hung up. Naruto dialed, Ino's number and waited. Ino answered again and said,

" _Yes?." _Naruto replied,

" Hello. How would you like to come to my place and clean my pipe." Ino said,

" _Huh?." _Naruto hung up. Kyubi dialed, Ino's number again. Ino answered saying,

" _Hello?." _Kyubi said,

" **I want to s-." **A voice shouted,

" HEY, YOU TWO!." Naruto replied,

" Huh?." Kyubi said,

" **OH SHIT IT'S, ANKO! RUN NARUTO!." **Ino shook her head and hung up the phone. Next she laid back down and said,

" Stupid boys."

THE END!


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 8 : Math Test !

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi sat at their desks. Tsunade handed them each a paper. She said,

" I want you to do these ten problems and then hand the papers back so I can look at your answers." Ino wrote down her answers and handed her paper back to, Tsunade. Naruto asked,

" How did she get finished so fast? I haven't even started on my first problem." Kyubi said,

" **Because she's smart." **Naruto asked,

" Are you smart?." Kyubbi laughed and said,

" **Kid. I'm a five thousand year old fox, of course I'm smart." **Kyubbi looked down at his paper and read, **" Okay. One plus one is……is……um, Ino what's one plus one?." **Ino replied,

" Do your own work you dumb fox." Naruto said,

" I think one plus one is two." Kyubbi raspberries and replied,

" **That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. That's like saying your Third Hokage is weak. The answer my young blonde friend is obviously one hundred." **Naruto stared at the problem and then said,

" I'm writing down two. Okay next problem. Six times Ten. What do you think the answer is?." Kyubbi replied,

" **Okay. Um, Six times Ten is…..?." **Naruto asked,

" Is?." Kyubbi replied,

" **I'm thinking." **He said,

" Well could you think a little faster?." Kyubbi said,

" **I can't think fast it hurts my brain." **Naruto stated,

" That's because you're a retard." He said,

" **Okay. There's obviously a way to figure out this problem. Okay one plus one is eight right?." **Naruto said,

" One plus one is two Kyubs." Kyubbi replied,

" **Okay. Six times Ten is……twenty six." **Naruto said,

" Eh--Somehow I don't think that's right." He replied,

" **The answer has to be something." **Naruto said,

" Are you even trying to figure out the answer or are you just being stupid?." Kyubbi said,

" **Okay. You take Six times Eight and you get…….Ninety One…..right?." **He sighed and replied,

" The problem is, Six times Ten, Kyubs." Kyubbi said,

" **Okay." **Naruto said,

" I'm going to write down sixty. I'm certain that's the answer." Kyubbi laughed and replied,

" **You're only certain of two things right now kid. BULL AND SHIT!. I'm writing down a hundred." **Kyubbi wrote down his answer. Kyubbi said, **" Okay next problem." **Naruto said,

" Twenty One plus One. That's simple, Twenty Two." Kyubbi raspberries and replied,

" **That's not the answer. The answer is Eighty Six." **Kyubbi wrote down his answer. Naruto asked,

" How do you get eighty six out of twenty one plus one?." He replied,

" **It's simple my blonde friend. You take the problem and you divide it by the eighth power. Duh." **Naruto said,

" Do you have any idea what you just said?." Kyubbi replied,

" **Of course. I…….?." **Naruto said,

" Ha. That's what I thought. Stupid fox." Kyubbi said,

" **Shut up. Next problem." **He stated**, **

" Nintey One times One Hundred." Kyubbi chewed on his pencil and then said,

" **Sixty Seven." **Naruto looked at his paper and said,

" I think the answer is, Ninty One Hundred." Kyubbi replied,

" **This coming from a little idiot ninja who couldn't pull off one jutsu when he first started out. Next problem." **He said,

" Eighteen times Forty. What do you think the answer is?." Kyubbi started to count on his claws. He said,

" **Ah ha. My blonde friend the answer is, Two Thousand Three Hundred and Ninety Six." **Naruto said,

" I think the answer is Seven Hundred and Twenty." Kyubbi said,

" **Next problem." **He said,

" Eighty Six divided by Zero. Well that's simple. The answer's Zero cause everyone knows you can't divide by Zero." Kyubbi stated,

" **Hmmm, Ah ha. Eighty Six divided by Zero is One Hundred and Twenty Nine." **Naruto looked at his paper and asked,

" Where the fuck did that answer come from?. You can't divide by zero." Kyubbi replied,

" **Uh huh." **He scratched his head and asked,

" How?." Kyubbi said,

" **It's simple my blonde friend. You times it by the tenth power." **Naruto thought for a second and then stated,

" Oh. You times it by………WAIT A MINUTE! What you just said makes no sense." He said,

" **Oh? And like anything that comes out of your mouth makes sense." **Naruto replied,

" You can't divide by zero. It's not mathematically possible." Kyubbi sighed and said,

" **Look kid. If it's a number it can be divided by." **Naruto replied,

" Do you even know what the number zero means?."

" **?" **

" IT MEANS ZERO! ZILCH! NOTHING! NADDA! ZIP!." Kyubbi lowered his ears and said,

" **Well leave it to you to take the fun out of everything." **Naruto said,

" Next problem." Kyubbi said,

" **Ah, this one should be easy. I'm sure even you could figure it out. Twenty Nine plus One." **He said,

" That's simple. Thirty. Addition's easy." Kyubbi stared at, Naruto's paper for a little bit and then scratched his ear saying,

" **You did add that, right?." **Naruto nodded. Kyubbi looked at the problem and then wrote down four. Naruto looked at his paper and said,

" Why are you writing down the number Four?." Kyubbi smiled and replied,

" **Because that's how many women I've been slapped by." **Naruto slapped his hand over his face and said,

" Okay next problem. Twenty One times Eighteen." Kyubbi said,

" **Okay. The answer is…………..Ten." **Naruto looked at his paper and replied,

" Actually I think the answer is Three Hundred and Seventy Eight." He coughed and said,

" **Next problem." **Naruto said,

" Ninety One minus One. Easy. Ninety." Kyubbi chewed on his eraser and then wrote down the number twelve. Naruto looked at his paper and asked, " Twelve. Really?. Are you even trying to figure these problems out or are you just writing whatever the fuck pops in to your head?." At the end of the day they got their test scores back. Kyubbi looked at his score and shouted,

" **Oh yeah baby look at that. I got a zero. Ha beat that losers." **Kyubbi stuck his tongue out at, Naruto and Ino. Kyubbi walked away pleased with himself. Ino said,

" Do you think we should tell him that we both got a hundred percent?." Naruto shook his head and replied,

" No. Let him be happy and find out on, Monday by, Tsunade, so we can see the expression on his face when he finds out what the number zero really means……….and that you can't divide by it."

THE END!


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 9 : Birthday Cake !

Naruto and Kyubi were staring at a metal bowl. Kyubi looked at, Naruto and then back at the bowl. Naruto looked at, Kyubi and then back at the bowl. Kyubi looked at the bowl for a little longer and then asked,

" **So, how do you make a cake again?." **Naruto looked at him and replied,

" I don't know how to make a cake." Kyubi rolled his eyes and said,

" **Well maybe you could try reading the directions on the back of the box you retard." **Naruto replied,

" Aw gee thanks." He looked at it and then scratched his head. " I can't read this." Kyubi rolled his eyes and said,

" **Why?." **Naruto replied,

" Because it's written in English." Kyubi said,

" **Give me that box boy. I can read any language. It says…….uh- **Naruto interrupted saying,

" You can read any language except English." Kyubi said,

" **Well you can't read English either you fuck-tard." **Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and replied in a baby voice,

" Well you can't read English either you fuck-tard." Kyubi growled and asked,

" **Would you like to read what's on the front of my paw?." **Naruto replied,

" No. What's on the front of your paw?." Next Kyubi clocked him in the back of the head. Naruto fell to the ground and then bit, Kyubi's toe. Kyubi growled and kicked, Naruto against the wall. Next Naruto got up and charged at, Kyubi growling. He ran in to, Kyubi's stomach and they both fell on the floor. Next they started to beat each other up. Ino walked in to the house and said,

" Hi boys what's going…….on?." They continued to fight. Ino watched them for a little bit and then looked at the ingredients of the birthday cake. As the boys continued to fight, Ino finished making the cake, and then left the house taking the cake with her. Ino smiled and said, " They remembered my birthday. How sweet."

THE END!


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 10 : Hakuna Matata Means What?!

Kyubi walked down the street smiling. He bumped in to a woman. He said,

" **I'm sorry, Miss."** The woman replied,

" Hakuna Matata." Kyubi scratched his ear and said,

" **What ?" **The woman smiled and walked off. Kyubi shrugged and continued walking down the street. Suddenly he tripped and fell in mud. The mud flew up and landed on, Shizune. Kyubi got up and said,

" **Oh I'm sorry, Shizune." **She smiled and replied,

" Hakuna Matata." She walked off. Kyubi said,

" **She said that word too." **He shrugged and continued walking. Next he bumped in to, Kakashi and knocked him in to a water puddle. **" Oh shit. I'm sorry. Are you alright ?" **Kakashi smiled and said,

" Hakuna Matata." Kyubi scratched his ear again and asked ,

" **What the fuck are people saying today ? I wonder if there's someone around here that can tell me the definition of Ha. . . .Hakuna Mawata. Hey , Ino. What's Hakuna Mawata mean ?"** Ino stared at him for a minuet and then said ,

"It means no worries." Kyubi stared at her for a full five seconds and then said ,

"**Ohhhhhhhhhhh."**

"And it's pronounced Hakuna Matata.''

"**Hakuna Matata."** Ino smiled. **"Hey I learned something new. Cool. I feel special. Thanks , Ino. You're the best."** Ino nodded. Next Kyubi smiled and then walked off pleased with himself that he learned something new. Then he ran in to Naruto. **"Hakuna Matata , Naruto." **Kyubi said smiling and walking off. Naruto stared at him and then asked ,

"What ?."

**THE END!**


	11. Chapter 11

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 11 : No Shi-!

Naruto walked in to, Ino's house. Ino walked up to him and said,

" Hi, Naruto. How are you?." Naruto replied,

" I- ," Suddenly the door opened and Kyubi walked in saying,

" **Hey guys what's up? What are we going to do today?." **Naruto said,

" Well-," Suddenly Kakashi walked by and said,

" Hey, what are you guys doing?." Kyubbi replied,

" **Nothing. It's fun. Would you like to do nothing with us?." **Kakashi said,

" No, I've got work to do. See you later." He walked off. Naruto said,

" I think-," Suddenly Shizune popped up and said,

" Hi, Guys. What are you up to today?." Ino replied,

" Nothing." Naruto said,

" Hi, Shi-," Suddenly Gai walked up and said,

" Hi, Shizune." Shizune smiled at, Gai. Naruto threw his hands up in the air and then walked away. Shizune rose her eyebrow and said,

" What's wrong with him?." Kyubi replied,

" **I don't know. I'll go find out." **He walked up to, Naruto. **" Hey, Kid, what's wrong?." **Naruto looked at him and said,

" People keep interrupting me while I'm trying to talk." Kyubi said,

" **Oh. I can see how that could be a little frustrating." **Naruto looked at the sky. Kyubbi sighed. **" Kid, when I was your age I got interrupted all the time. Mostly because I talked a lot, but that's beside the point. The point I'm trying to make is people that interrupt other people are rude. There's no need to interrupt people when they're talking. I-," **

Jiraiya walked by and said,

" Hey, Guys." Kyubi turnedto him and said,

" **SHUT IT PERVERT! KEEP WALKING!."** Jiraiya walked off. **" See what I mean?." **Naruto nodded and said,

" Thanks." Naruto smiled and walked off. Kyubi smiled and then looked up at something moving in the shadows.

" **OH LOOK IT'S A RABBIT! COOL!." **Next he chased off after the rabbit. Kyubi ran, tripped and then fell down a hill. Naruto ran back up to him and said,

" Wow you look like you hurt yourself." Kyubi blinked and replied,

" **No shi-." **

THE END!


	12. Chapter 12

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 12 : The Meaning of Life!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi laid under the stars and stared up at the sky. Kyubi yawned. Ino said,

" Naruto, what's the meaning of life?." He replied,

" Ramen." Kyubi looked at him and asked,

" **Ramen? What does ramen have to do with the meaning of life?." **Naruto said,

" Ramen, has to do with the meaning of my life." He stared at him for a little bit and replied,

" **Bullshit. Prove it." **Ino said,

" You remember the last time he got ramen deprived for six weeks." Kyubi replied,

" **Yeah. That was pretty fucking funny. He put his boxers over his head and was running around like a madman." **Naruto said,

" You're a freak." Ino replied,

" I think the meaning of life is in sunflowers." Kyubi looked at her and said,

" **Sunflowers? Okay. This should be interesting. Tell me why you think the meaning of life is in sunflowers. This I have to know." **Ino replied,

" The sunflowers are made from the sun, the sun creates life, so the sunflowers are like the suns children. So that means that the meaning of life is in the sunflowers." Kyubi stared at her for a really long time and then said,

" **That…….is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. The meaning of life is in the sunflowers. What a load of bullshit. You need to stop thinking about the meaning of life and worrying about being a ninja little girl. So any of you seen, Madara or Sasuke Uchiha around lately?." **They shook their heads. **" Oh. Alright then. So……..we certainly haven't been getting a lot of rain lately." **Ino said,

" I'm bored. I'm leaving." She got up and walked away. Kyubi stared after her and then looked at, Naruto. Kyubi asked,

" **Are you looking at her ass again?." **Naruto got up and walked away.

THE END!


	13. Chapter 13

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 13 : The Drinking Game !

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi walked in to the bar and sat down. Shizune walked up to them and said,

" Hi guys." They waved. Naruto said,

" Give us each about twenty five bottle of sake." She left, came back a few minutes later and then gave them their order. Ino said,

" You boys want to play the drinking game?." Kyubi replied,

" **Is this going to involve me waking up in the morning with my spleen missing?." **She smiled and said,

" Maybe." Kyubi shivered in fear. " Now the game is this we each drink the twenty five bottles and see who gets drunk first. Whoever passes out first is the loser. Whoever passes out second has to wear a dress. Whoever passes out third has to go to class only in their underwear." Naruto replied,

" Deal." Kyubi thought about it and then nodded. They each took a drink. After first eight bottles, Ino smiled and passed out flat on the table. Kyubi snickered. They continued drinking. After the next twelve bottles, Kyubi got to his feet and started to wobble back and forth. Naruto laughed and said,

" You're drunk." Kyubi replied,

" **I'm not as drunk as you. I-,"** then Kyubi passed out and fell flat on his face. Naruto said,

" Looks like someone's going to be wearing a dress tomorrow. Loser." He picked up his next bottle and took a sip. Then he passed out on the floor.

The End!


	14. Chapter 14

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 14 : The Haunted Forrest!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi walked in to the forest. Kyubi sniffed the sky and said,

" **I smell ghosts." **Ino said,

" Ghosts? Really?." Kyubi nodded. Naruto and Ino shook with fear. A hand touched, Naruto's shoulder. Naruto started screaming. Kyubi asked,

" **What?." **Naruto said,

" Something touched my shoulder. Something touched my shoulder. Something touched my shoulder." Kyubi cocked his head to the side and said,

" **Something touched your shoulder. Like what? What was it?."** Naruto said,

" I think it was a-, I think it was a ghost." Kyubbi stared at him for five seconds and busted up laughing.

" **A ghost? HA HA HA! That's rich. A ghost. I keep telling you kid there's no such thing as gho-," **He turned around to see five ghosts standing behind him. He smiled. **" Oh I see what this is. This is some sort of prank or trick, isn't it? Well you guys use pretty amazing effects for your ghosts. I know you're not real, cause I know ghosts don't exist. I'm not stupid. I'm not your everyday average fool fox. Now I want the prankster behind this little trick to come out here right now and ground himself." **He waited. **" Well are you coming out or not?. I'm waiting."** He waited. **" I'm getting bored." **He waited. **" Look guys if you don't come out of hiding right now. I'm going to get really mad." **Next Kyubi growled really loudly. Five seconds later the ghost of a little girl walked up to, Kyubi and patted him on the nose. The ghost disappeared. Kyubi laughed and said, **" I just got touched by a real live ghost. That was pretty awesome. I can't- AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!." **Next he grabbed, Naruto and Ino in his mouth, tossed them on his back and then ran out of the woods screaming. They hid in the bushes. Then Kyubi started laughing. **" I told you guys ghost were real." **Naruto and Ino stared at him and then punched him in the face. **" OW! What was that for?." **Ino said,

" You're the one who told us ghosts weren't real." Kyubi shrugged and smiled. Naruto said,

" Let's go home."

**THE END! **


	15. Chapter 15

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 15 : Haircut!

Kyubi walked in to, Ino's barbershop and sat down in the chair. Naruto sat down in a chair across from him and read a magazine. Ino put the apron around, Kyubi. Next she picked up a pair of scissors and started to spray water in his hair. She asked him,

" So how much do you want cut off?." Kyubi replied,

" **Oh about a good twelve inches." **Ino nodded and began to cut. Five seconds later she said,

" Oops." Kyubi blinked his eyes and asked,

" **Oops? What do you mean oops? What'd you do?." **Ino said,

" Nothing. I'll fix it." Next she pulled out an electric razor. He said,

" **Ghaa." **He jumped out of his seat and stared at her. **" What the heck do you think you're doing? I didn't say I wanted it shaved." **Ino replied,

" Just sit down and relax." Kyubi said,

" **No. Before I know what you're going to do I want you to do it to Naruto first."** Naruto opened his eyes wide and asked,

" WHAT?! Oh no. You're not getting me in the chair. No way."

Five Seconds Later!

Naruto sat in the chair as, Ino finished cutting his hair. Ino said,

" And voila. We're done." She handed him the mirror and he looked at his new haircut. He said,

" Wow. Thanks , Ino. This is the best haircut I've ever received." He walked off. Ino asked,

" Do you trust me now?." Kyubi sat down in the chair.

Fifteen Seconds Later!

Kyubi looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled and said,

" **Thanks, Ino. This is the greatest haircut I've ever received." **He got up and walked off. He walked around to the back of the barbershop and then started crying. **" My hair. My beautiful hair. It's gone. I'M BALD! WHAA!." **

**THE END! **


	16. Chapter 16

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 16 : Kyubi's Funeral!

Ino sat by a tree crying. She had just received the news that her friend, Kyubi had died in battle. His wake would be tomorrow. Naruto walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He said,

" It's alright, Ino. I miss him too." Ino got up and hugged, Naruto. She cried in to his shoulder. Naruto stroked her back gently and tried to sooth her. Later at the funeral they all sat around an empty casket. Naruto and Ino stared at the casket with emotionless expressions. Kakashi said,

" Today we lost a great comrade. Kyubi loved life. He was a practical joker just like, Naruto and he loved his friends. I'll miss him." Kakashi stepped down. Ino walked up. She said,

" Kyubi-," She looked up and saw, Kyubi walking in to the village. Kyubi waved at everyone and exclaimed,

" **Hey guys what's going on? Did someone die?." **They all stared at him in shock. Kakashi said,

" It's a g-g-g-g-", He fainted. Everone else ran away screaming except, Naruto and Ino. They were standing there looking up at him with shocked expressions. Next they ran up to him and hugged him. Then, Ino punched him in the nose. Kyubi grabbed his nose and said,

" **OW! What the fuck was that for?." **Ino replied,

" Because you made us all think you we're dead you jerk." She walked off. Kyubbi shrugged and then started to chase his tail.

**THE END! **


	17. Chapter 17

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 17 : Heads or Tails!

Ino sat with a quarter in her hand and then said,

" Okay boys. Heads or Tails?." Kyubi replied,

" **Heads." **Naruto said,

" Tails." Ino flipped the quarter and then caught it. She slapped it on her hand and looked at it. She said,

" It's tails." Naruto said,

" YES!." Kyubi punched him in the side of the head. " OW!." Ino flipped it up again. Kyubi said,

" **Tails." **Naruto said,

" Heads." Ino caught it. She slapped it on her hand and looked at it. She said,

" Heads." Kyubi punched, Naruto in the side of the head again. Ino flipped the quarter again. She caught it and slapped it on her hand. Naruto said,

" Tails." Kyubi said,

" **Heads." **Ino looked at it and replied,

" Tails." Kyubi punched, Naruto in the side of the head again. She flipped it again. She caught it and slapped it on her hand. Naruto said,

" Tails." Kyubi said,

" **Heads." **Ino looked at it and replied,

" Tails." Kyubi growled and said,

" **You know what? Screw this. I'm going to find something else to do." **Kyubi stuck his tongue out at them and then walked off. Naruto said,

" What a sore loser." Ino shrugged and they continued playing the game.

THE END!


	18. Chapter 18

**NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.**

**Ch. 18 : Marshmallows!**

Naruto, Kyubi and Ino sat around a campfire. Kyubi asked,

" **What are we supposed to do with these again?." **Ino stated,

" You're supposed to roast them over the campfire." Naruto said,

" Ah this is the life." He looked up at the sky. " I need to pee." Kyubi looked at him and said,

" **Didn't you just go like ten minutes ago?." **He replied,

" Yeah. But I've got to go again." Kyubi sighed and said,

" **Come on." **Kyubi walked him over to a tree and then, Naruto went to the bathroom. After he finished they walked back to the campfire and sat down. Kyubi picked up his marshmallow and started to roast it over the campfire. **" I love marshmallows. They're so yummy." **Ino said,

" Kyubi?." The fox replied,

" **Yes, Ino?." **Next she flung a marshmallow at his nose. It hit him on the nose and he blinked. **" Why did you do that?." **Ino said,

" I'm bored." He replied,

" **Well maybe you should try to find something to occupy your time. Like having sex with, Naruto in a tent." **Ino looked at, Naruto and shrugged. Next she got up, grabbed, Naruto's hand and then walked him over to the tent. Kyubi smiled and laid down in the dirt. He looked up and saw something move in the trees. **" OH MY GOD! Squirrels. I've got to go catch one." **Next he ran off laughing in to the night. Then Naruto farted. Ino said,

" Nice, Naruto. Real nice."

THE END!


	19. Chapter 19

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 19 : Bowling!

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi walked in to the bowling alley. They sat down and, Naruto grabbed his ball. Next he threw it down the lane and got a strike. Naruto said,

" Yeah. Beat that baby." Kyubi said,

" **I haven't even written our names down to keep score yet. Okay, I will be under the name, Sexy Fox. Naruto, your name will be, Maniac Ramen, and Ino's name will be, Purple Ninja. I'll go first." **Kyubi picked up his ball and walked up to the lane. Next he threw the ball. It flew threw the air and smacked off another ball sending it flying back in, Kyubi's direction. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at, Naruto and said, **" Beat that lo-," **Next the ball smacked him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Ino ran to, Kyubi's side and asked,

" Kyubi are you okay?." He didn't answer. Ino shrugged and asked, " Naruto you want to get a soda?." Naruto nodded and they walked off leaving the unconscious, Kyubi behind.

**THE END! **


	20. Chapter 20

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 20 : Fishing !

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi sat on a dock with fishing poles. Kyubi was humming. Ino turned to him and said,

" Will you stop that?." Kyubi stopped humming and they continued to wait. Naruto looked up at the sky and then it started to rain. Kyubi said,

" **Huh. It's raining." **Naruto shrugged and they continued to wait. Suddenly, Kyubi's fishing pole flew out of his paw and went in to the water. Naruto started laughing. Next he grabbed, Naruto by the front of his shirt and threw him in to the lake. He swam to the surface and glared at, Kyubi.

" What did you do that for?."

" **Force of habit. Sorry." **Naruto climbed back on to the dock and picked up his fishing pole. Ino said,

" I really hope we catch something soon. I'm getting kind of bored." Naruto said,

" We'll catch something. I'm sure of it." Then Naruto sneezed. " I don't feel so good." Kyubi put his paw on his head and said,

" **Hm, looks like you did catch something. You caught a cold kid." **Naruto sneezed again. He said,

" I hade colds." He sneezed again. Suddenly a shadow loomed over, Kyubi's head. He looked up just in time to see a giant fish bigger than him fly over them and land in the water behind him. Kyubi said,

" **What……the…….fuck…….was that?." **Ino replied,

" It was probably a rectoflamis deforafis." He stared at her for a moment and then asked,

" **Huh?." **She replied,

" It's a giant fish." Kyubi said,

" **I don't care if it's a recto dingle hopper. That thing is about to become my lunch." **Ino said,

" Huh?." Next Kyubi dove in to the water and swam after the fish. Naruto sneezed again. Twenty seconds later, Kyubi swam up to the surface and started to breath in and out heavily. " Any luck?." Kyubi replied,

" **Nope. It got away." **Then he passed out. Ino laughed and Naruto sneezed.

THE END!


	21. Chapter 21

**NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.**

**Ch. 21 : Bathroom!**

Kyubi walked down the hall of ninja academy. Then his stomach growled. He said,

" **Aw man. I shouldn't have ate all that ramen for lunch." **Next he ran in to the bathroom and tried to open the door. Naruto said,

" Occupied." Kyubi said,

" **Man, Naruto. I really got to go."** He replied,

" Sorry, I'm already going. Maybe you can use the women's restroom."

" **The women's restroom? I can't go in there. I'll be killed." **

" Suit yourself."

" **Damn." **Kyubi sat still for five seconds. He looked out the window. He walked over to it and then stuck his butt out the window. Meanwhile below the window, Ino was walking by. Next, Kyubi relieved himself. Then, Kyubi heard a voice say,

" What the? Ewwww. What is this shit?." Ino looked up and saw, Kyubi's tail sticking out the window. " KYUBI!." Kyubi tried to get out of the window but he was stuck.

" **Aw great. I'm stuck. That's what I get for eating all of that ramen with Naruto." **Next, Ino walked in to the bathroom and cracked her knuckles. Kyubi smiled. **" Hi, Ino. Nice weather we're having today huh?. Ha ha ha…..ha." **Next Ino punched him in the nose and knocked him through the window. Kyubi fell and landed on his butt. Ino growled and said,

" STUPID FOX!."

The End!


	22. Chapter 22

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 22 : Military School!

Naruto, Kyubi, and Ino stepped off the bus and stood in front of a fence. Kyubi said,

" **I've never been to military school. This sounds like fun."** Naruto looked at, Ino and asked,

" Is he retarded or something?." Ino shook her head and started to say something when a voice said,

" ALRIGHT LINE UP!." Naruto looked up and gasped. Kyubi looked up and gasped. Ino looked up and gasped. Naruto said,

" Why did it have to be her?." Anko Mitarashi stood before the three and smiled. She said,

" Hi brats." Kyubi said,

" **Oh shit." **Then he turned to, Naruto and Ino. **" Well, it's been fun guys I had a blast. See you on the flip side." **Kyubi whistled and started to walk away. Anko grabbed him by the tail and he fell over. Anko shouted,

" AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!." Kyubi said,

" **Somewhere away from you, you crazy ass bitch." **Anko shouted,

" ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT!." He said,

" **Does what?." **Anko said,

" Fifty laps now." Kyubi said,

" **Uh, I don't know about fifty, how about one. I'm trying to cut back on the running and all. It's bad for my digestive system." **Anko pulled out a kunai. **" Well it never is too early to start running now." **Kyubi started running. Anko said,

" Okay. Now-," Suddenly a water balloon smacked her in the face. " What the-? Who threw that?." She looked to see, Naruto and Ino on the ground laughing. She pulled out a kunai. Naruto looked up. He said,

" Uh, Ino we'd better run." Ino asked,

" Why?." She looked up. " HOLY CRAP RUN!." They started to run while, Anko chased them. Meanwhile, Kyubi was still running laps. Kyubi said,

" **Man. It's really hot today. I-," **Kyubi fainted.

The End!


	23. Chapter 23

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 23 : Pie Throwing Contest!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi walked in to, Kakashi and Gai's training school. Naruto looked up and saw, Kakashi. Ino asked,

" Kakashi Sensei, we'd like to ask you a question." Kakashi looked at her for a moment and replied,

" Okay?"

" We were wondering if we could do a " Pie Throwing Contest, with you, Gai Sensei and Shizune?" Kakashi focused his eyes on the floor.

" Alright. Sounds like it's going to be fun. Let's do it. But first we have to make a bet." Ino gave him a blank stare and asked,

" A bet?." Kakashi looked up at them and said,

" Yeah. A wager if you don't mind. Basically I want to see which of us is going to be throwing the pies and which of us is going to be getting hit with them." Kyubi raspberries and they all looked up at him. Kyubi then stated,

" **Well that's obvious to everybody but you, you pervert. It's obviously going to be you guys." **

Five Minutes Later!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi put their heads in some holes that were cut in to a piece of cardboard. Tsunade was standing off to the side holding her hand up. She then started counting.

" 1." Tsunade stated. Naruto looked at, Kyubi and stated,

" This is all your fault you stupid fox." Kyubi stuck his tongue out at him.

" **Well you know what you stupid boy. I'm not the one who came up with this "stupid" idea in the first place." **Naruto raspberries and says,

" HA! Yeah right. Ino, You and Me were walking through the village. We passed by, The Hokage's office and then you said,-" (Nartuo Imitating Kyubi) ,_" Hey guys, I've got an idea. Let's go ask, The Hokage if we can have a pie throwing contest." _" Then she said "Yes" and then we went to these jokers. And then what happened?"

" **?" **Naruto yelled,

" THAT'S RIGHT! YOU OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH AND SAID, AND I QUOTE, _" Well that's obvious to everybody but you, you pervert. It's obviously going to be you guys." _SO WHO'S FAULT IS THIS!."

" **?" **Tsunadethen said,

" 2." Naruto continued,

" YOURS! THAT'S RIGTH IT'S YOURS!." Kyubi stared at him and said,

" **So what you're saying is, this is all my fault?." **Kakashi then said**, **

" 3." Naruto continued,

" YOUR DAMN RIGHT THIS IS ALLYOUR FAU-," A pie smacked, Naruto in the face. Kyubi stated,

" **HA! See what happens when you-," **A pie smacked, Kyubi in the face. Ino then busted up laughing as another pie smacked her in the face.

THE END!


	24. Chapter 24

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 24 : Underwear !

Naruto and Kyubi sat in, Ino's bedroom waiting for her. Kyubi said,

" **I'm bored. When is she going to get here?." **Naruto replied,

" I don't know." He stated,

" **Man. I'm really bored." **He looked up at, Ino's closet. **" Bingo. Found something to do." **He walked over to the closet and opened it. **" What the heck is this?." **Naruto got up and walked over to the fox. He looked and said,

" It's, Ino's underwear." Kyubi held up the panties and said,

" **Really?." **Naruto asked,

" What? You've never seen women's underwear before?." He asked,

" **What's this for?." **Kyubi held up the bra. Naruto blushed and said,

" That's for covering her….you know." Kyubi said,

" **No I don't. What's it for?." **He replied,

" They cover a woman's, you know." Kyubi said,

" **Is this a trick question?." **Naruto replied,

" Jeez. You are an idiot. You've slept with women before right?." Kyubi smiled and said,

" **Hundreds." **He stated,

" Well didn't you ever see them wearing these on their chests?." Kyubi said,

" **Nope. All the women I slept with never wore those." **Naruto thought for a moment and then asked,

" Which women in the Leaf Village have you slept with?." He replied,

" **You want a list?." **Naruto nodded. **" Okay. From number one. Tsunade, Shizune, Ten Ten, Ayame-," **

" WHOA WAIT! You slept with the ramen stand owner's daughter?." Kyubi said,

" **Yeah. She looks hot when she's naked. Okay on with the list. Ayame, Ino, Anko, Temari, and Sasame." **He smiled. Suddenly the door opened and, Ino walked in. She stared at them. Ino asked,

" What are you doing in my bedroom?." Naruto asked,

" So, Ino what was it like sleeping with, Kyubi?." Ino blushed and said,

" What? Who told you I slept with, Kyubi?." Kyubi started to sneak away. Ino grabbed his tail and pulled on it. Kyubi said,

" **OW!." **As he fell back on his butt. In asked,

" Telling stories are we, Kyubi?." Kyubi nodded and said,

" **Yes. Stories. Just stories." **Ino looked at, Naruto and said,

" I didn't sleep with him." Kyubi rose his eyebrows and said,

" **Oh yeah? Then how else would I know about the butterfly tattoo on your butt?." **Ino growled and then punched, Kyubi out the window. He fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto looked out the window at, Kyubi and said,

" Well I guess I'd better be going now. See you, Ino." Naruto walked off. Ino shook her head and said,

" Boys and Foxes, I'll never understand what goes on in their heads."

The End!


	25. Chapter 25

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 25 : Intelligence Test !

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi sat at their desks and, Shizune handed them each a paper. Naruto asked,

" What's this again?." Shizune smiled and said,

" It's an intelligence test." Kyubi said,

" **Oh it's uh……..intelli- in- that word you just used." **Shizune stared at him for a second and then said,

" Yeah. Alright. Whatever. On with the test." Kyubi looked at the first question.

1. What is the square route of One Hundred ?

Kyubi wrote down 2.

2. What is pie ?

Kyubi wrote down A food you eat.

3. Describe the basic mathematical equation for element of wind ?

Kyubi wrote down Pizz Azz.

4. What is Two divided by One ?

Kyubi wrote down When a man and woman have a child.

5. What area is the most hot in the summer ?

Kyubi wrote down My Butt.

6. What time is it when the sun is directly overhead ?

Kyubi thought about it for a moment and then wrote down Lunchtime.

7. What time is it when the sun starts to set ?

Kyubi wrote down Time to go to bed.

8. How long is a minute ?

Kyubi wrote down What's a minute ?

9. Name one person that could defeat The Third Hokage ?

Kyubi wrote down Me.

10. What is the strongest jutsu known to mankind ?

Kyubi wrote down My farting jutsu.

Kyubi said, **" No one can defeat that." **

11. Name The Tailed Beast that has Nine Tails and what animal it is ?

Kyubi thought. He said, **" Wow that's a tough one." **

Naruto looked over at, Kyubi and thought

" _He's actually thinking about that? What an idiot."_

Kyubi scratched his ear and said, **" Ah ha I got it." **Next he wrote down Tsunade's butt. He smiled and then handed in his paper. Shizune read over the answers. She looked up and said,

" Kyubi, can I see you a moment?."

**The End! **


	26. Chapter 26

**NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.**

**Ch. 26 : Rain!**

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi were all lying on the ground and looking up at the rain as it fell on them. Kyubi said,

" **Naruto, where does rain come from?." **He replied,

" I…….don't know." Ino said,

" All I know is it has something to do with like thunder gods or something." Kyubi rose his eyebrow and asked,

" **Thunder gods?." **She said,

" Yeah. The thunder gods control the weather." He stated,

" **You mean there's beings up in the sky that control the weather? How'd they get up there?." **Ino shrugged and replied,

" No one really knows. The just sort of……appeared there." Kyubi asked,

" **Appeared there? What are they like spirits or something?." **Naruto said,

" I don't think they're spirits. I think they're more like……turtles." He asked,

" **Huh? Turtles?." **Kyubi cocked his head to the side. Ino said,

" Don't listen to, Naruto he doesn't know what he's saying half the time." Kyubi replied,

" **Oh good. Because my brain was starting to hurt." **Naruto stated,

" Your brain always hurts when you think." Ino slapped, Naruto upside the head. " OW!." She shook her head and continued to stare at the sky. Kyubi said,

" **I wonder if turtles can actually fly? I like turtles." **Naruto stared at him for a moment and replied,

" What? Now you're just talking silly." Ino laughed.

**The End! **


	27. Chapter 27

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 27 : Thanksgiving!

Tsunade handed, Kyubi, Naruto and Ino each a paper and a pencil. Next she said,

" I want you to each write down one thing you're thankful for." Naruto picked up his pencil and wrote down, (Friends). Ino wrote down, (Stuffed Animals). Kyubi wrote down, **(My big balls). **They handed their papers in. Tsunade looked at them and said, " Kyubi, could you come here for a moment?."

The End!


	28. Chapter 28

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 28 : Snacks!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi sat at the table. Naruto opened his sack and pulled out a sandwich. Ino pulled out a honey bun. Kyubi pulled out a sub sandwich. Naruto and Ino stared at him.

" **What?." **Ino asked,

" That's what you're eating? Where'd you get that?." Kyubi shrugged.

" **I stole it from, Madara." **A voice shouted,

" HEY KYUBI!." Kuybi lowered his ears.

" **Uh oh. Looks like someone's angry." **Madara Uchiha walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Kuybi turned around. **"Yes?." **Madara said,

" Is that my sandwich you're eating?." Kyubi looked at the sandwich.

" **I don't know. Does it look like your sandwich?." **

" Yes. I brought a sub sandwich for lunch today."

" **But are you certain that this is your sandwich? Maybe I brought one too. Did your tiny brain ever think to consider that? Hmm?." **

" I want my sandwich."

" **I'll give it to you if you can prove it's yours." **Kyubi took a bite of it. He started to chew it…….slowly.

" You take that piece of sandwich out of your mouth right now and give me my sandwich." Kyubi swallowed the piece. He took a drink of his coke. Next, Kyubi burped in, Madara's face.

" **Did you get any on you?." **

" One last chance. Give me the sandwich." Kyubi looked at the sandwich and then back up at, Madara. Next he stood up, wiped his butt with it, and then handed it to, Madara.

" **Here. I'm full anyways." **Madara glared at him and then tried to choke him. Kyubi leaned back and kicked him in the stomach. Next he slapped him across the face with his sandwich and sent him flying through the air. **" TOOTALOO FUCKTARD!." **Madara flew through the air and then landed in a trash can. Naruto and Ino laughed.

The End!


	29. Chapter 29

NARUTO! Naruto, Ino and Kyubi Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 29 : Nine Tails Roasting on an Open Fire!

Naruto, Kyubi and Ino walked through the woods and, Ino suddenly stopped. Kyubi almost stepped on her but stopped inches away. Naruto then ran right in to, Kyubi's back. Kyubi growled and said,

" **Watch where you're going, Naruto." **Naruto looked up at him and replied,

" Well if you hadn't of stopped this wouldn't have happened." Kyubi looked at him and chuckled.

" **If I hadn't of stopped, Ino would have been crushed by my feet." **Naruto then kicked, Kyubi in the ankle. Kyubi growled at, Naruto. Ino stated,

" Boys would you quiet down. I'm trying to figure out where we should make the campfire." Kyubi and Naruto stopped what they were doing. Ino looked over to the left and exclaimed, " There's the perfect spot for our fire. Let's go boys." Ino's foot then got caught in root and she tripped and fell on the ground. Naruto and Kyubi then busted up laughing. Ino got to her feet, brushed herself off and then said, " If you two don't stop laughing at me. Then I'll make you two stay out here alone." Kyubi and Naruto stopped laughing and put their heads down. They started towards the place for the fire. When they got there, Ino sat down on the ground. Ino looked at them and said, " Well boys, start looking for firewood." Kyubi and Naruto proceeded to do as they were told.

Later!

Naruto and Kyubi came back with the firewood. They set the firewood down and Kyubi picked five pieces back up. He set them on the ground and, Naruto brought some rocks over. Kyubi looked at him and asked,

" **Why do we need those?." **Naruto replied,

" Because. You need rocks around your fire so it won't get out of control." Naruto started to set the wood up in to the form of a teepee. Kyubi watched him as he was doing this. Naruto finished what he was doing and got to his feet. He clapped his hands together and said, " Well that fire's going to be good." Kyubi looked over and saw a can of gasoline in a bag that somebody had left in that area. He picked it up and looked at it. Naruto looked at him and asked, " Wha- What is that?." Kyubi replied,

" **I don't know. All I know is the word on here starts with, "Gas", and ends with " Oleen." **Naruto shrugged and asked,

" Dose it say it's flammable?." Kyubi looked at it again and replied,

" **Yes. There's a fire hazard sign on it." **Naruto looked at, Ino who had just finished setting up the tent. Kyubi poured the gasoline on the wood and then tossed the empty can aside. Next, Naruto lit a match and threw it on the fire. An ember sparked off the fire and landed in, Kyubi's hair. He sniffed. **" Do you guys smell…….." **He turned around an looked at his back. **" I'M ON FIRE! HELP! !." Kyubi got up and started to run. **Ino shouted,

" DROP AND ROLL!." Kyubi ran through the woods and then dove in to the lake. He came up out of the water, smiled and then passed out.

THE END!


	30. Chapter 30

NARUTO! Naruto, Ino and Kyubi Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 30 : Cave!

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi walked through, The Forrest of Death. Kyubi looked around and asked,

" **Okay. So what are we doing in, The Forrest of Death again?." **Naruto replied,

" We're looking for, The Golden Crystal. It's in some cave that's out here somewhere. Tsunade couldn't exactly tell us where it was. She just said it was in this direction." Kyubi looked at him for a moment and asked,

" **The Golden…..What?." **Naruto looked up in to the sky and said under his breath,

" Dumb Fox." Kyubi's eyes widened and he asked,

" **What was that you just said? Did I just hear something about, " dumb fox", come out of your mouth, Naruto?." **Naruto slapped himself in the face and replied,

" No. I didn't say anything about you being dumb." Ino stopped and Naruto and Kyubi ran in to her and then fell on the ground. Ino looked at them with angry and fiery eyes. Ino then shouted,

" ARE YOU TWO BLIND OR SOMETHING? COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAD STOPPED?!." Kyubi put his ears down. Naruto gave her a scared look and replied,

" No. We weren't paying attention." Ino looked at, Naruto and said,

" Well you know what. YOU'RE AS DUMB AS THAT STUPID FOX!." Ino then looked up and ran off. Kyubi and Naruto ran after her and, Kyubi asked,

" **What? What is it?." **Ino suddenly came to a stop. Naruto and Kyubi stopped just inches away from her. Ino turned around and screamed.

" AHAAAAA!." Kyubi then said,

" **It's just me." **Ino smiled at him and replied,

" Sorry, Kyubi. I thought you were a cave monster." Kyubi slapped his paw over his head and Naruto said,

" You thought he was a cave monster?. THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS CAVE MONSTERS!." Kyubi and Naruto then stared at, Ino. Ino looked back and forth at them and asked, " What is it? What are you guys looking at?." Kyubi and Naruto pointed their fingers behind, Ino. Ino raised an eyebrow and said,

" There's a big scary monster behind me isn't there?." Ino turned around and saw the, Jubi standing there with it's fangs bared. Kyubi, Naruto and Ino screamed and then ran away as fast as they could.

THE END!


	31. Chapter 31

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 31 : Prank!

Naruto, and Ino were walking down the street in the middle of, The Leaf Village. Ino looked at him and asked,

" Naruto?." Naruto replied,

" Yes, Ino?." Ino then said,

" Do you want to go get some ramen?." Naruto replied,

" No. Not right now." Ino opened her eyes wide and thought to herself,

" _That doesn't sound like, Naruto at all." _Ino sighed and said, " What if I said there would be tons of ramen?." Naruto's mouth started to water and then he licked his lips. Naruto then said,

" Never mind. Let's go." Naruto grabbed, Ino's hand and drug her off towards the ramen shop with him.

Ichiraku Ramen!

Ichiraku was making some ramen in the shop. Naruto and Ino sat down in front of it. Aiame walked over to them and asked,

" What will it be?." She smiled at them in a weird way. Naruto raised his eyebrow and replied,

" What's with the smile?." Aiame responded,

" Don't worry about it, Naruto. What will it be?." Naruto looked at, Ino and she asked,

" Well? What are you going to get?." Naruto looked at, Aiame and then said,

" I'll take the ramen with deep fried pork." Aiame picked up a bowl and handed it to, Naruto. Ino looked at him and smiled as did, Aiame. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and asked, " What? Why are you two staring at me like that?." Ino and Aiame just stared at him some more. Naruto then stuck his chopsticks in to the ramen and pulled them out. He took the bite in his mouth, chewed it up and swallowed it. Naruto looked at Ino and Aiame and saw that they were still staring at him. Naruto then asked again, " WHY ARE YOU TWO STARING AT ME?." Naruto shook his head, started to take another bite, when all of a sudden a large orange paw reached over the counter of the shop and threw the bowl of ramen in to, Naruto's face. Naruto then said, " WHAT THE HECK?!." Naruto wiped his face off and saw, Aiame, Ino and Kyubbi all standing there laughing at him. Naruto looked at all of them and asked, " ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU THOUGHT THIS PRANK UP?!." Ino, Aiame and Kyubbi didn't say anything. Naruto looked at the two women and said, " I'm guessing it wasn't you two." He then pointed his daggers at, Kyubbi and asked, " It was you wasn't it?." Kyubbi looked around and said,

" **I………am………dead." **Kyubbi then took off running with, Naruto chasing after him. Ino and Aiame were sitting at the ramen shop laughing.

The End!


	32. Chapter 32

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 32 : Fair!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi walked through the woods. Ino looked up and saw a sign that read, (Worlds Largest Fair This Way). Ino smiled, looked at, Naruto and said,

" I've always wanted to go to a fair. All of the rides and snacks. Let's go." Ino grabbed, Naruto's hand and pulled him away. Kyubi opened his eyes wide and said,

" **Hey…..WAIT UP!." **Kyubi ran after them.

Ten Minutes Later!

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi walked through the entrance to the fair. A guy with a red nose walked up to them and asked,

" Hey any of you want to buy a balloon?." Kyubi raised his finger and was about to say something when, Ino yanked the balloon from the guys hand. Ino paid the man and he walked away. Kyubi looked at, Ino and said,

" **I was going to buy a balloon for you. But whatever." **Naruto looked at him and replied,

" You couldn't have bought it anyways. You don't have any money. You dumb fox." Kyubi raised his lip at him. Kyubi looked up and saw a clown. He stared at it for a few moments and then asked,

" **What is that thing?." **Ino looked up at the clown and she replied,

" I don't know." Naruto shook his head. Kyubi then looked up and saw a cotton candy stand. Kyubi then said,

" **MINE!." **Kyubbi ran towards the cotton candy stand. Ino looked up at, Kyubi and said,

" Uh……do you have any money to pay for that?." Kyubi replied,

" **Yup." **Naruto looked at her and said,

" He doesn't have any money. He's just yanking your chain." Naruto looked up and saw, Kyubi pull out a wallet. Kyubi then pulled out ten dollars and handed the money to the person. Naruto blinked and shook his head. Kyubi walked back over to them and said,

" **Thanks for the money, Naruto." **Kyubbi started to eat his cotton candy. Naruto opened his eyes wide and he replied,

" You took my money and spent it on cotton candy. When did you swipe it?." Kyubi replied,

" **I took it before we left for today. Tsunade told me to keep an eye on your money. So I took your wallet and kept an eye on it. Just like she told me to." **Naruto glared at him and replied,

" That doesn't mean that you can go and spend it on whatever you want. IT'S MY MONEY!." Kyubi looked at him and responded,

" **I didn't see your name on it, blond boy." **Naruto glared at him and replied,

" WHY YOU!." Naruto tackled, Kyubi to the ground and they got in to a fight. Kyubi said,

" **BRING IT!." **Ino watched them fight. She then sighed and said,

" Boys."

The End!


	33. Chapter 33

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 33 : Spelling Test!

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi all sat in a classroom. Tsunade was standing at the front of the room. She then walked over to them and said,

" Alright class. Today we're going to do a spelling test. Pencils ready." Naruto, Ino and Kyubi all picked up their pencils. Tsunade then said,

" The first word is, Hokage." Ino thought for a moment and then wrote it down as, H.o.k.a.g.e. She smiled to herself and put the pencil down. Naruto looked at, Kyubi and whispered,

" Hey, Kyubi." Kyubi was looking at his paper. He then wrote something down. Looked at, Naruto and asked,

" **What?." **Naruto replied,

" How do you spell, Hokage?." Kyubi then whispered,

" **H-o-c-o-g-a-i."** Naruto then said,

" Thanks, Kyubes." Naruto wrote down what he whispered to him. Tsunade then said,

" The second word is, Konoha." Ino looked down at her paper and wrote it down as, K.o.n.o.h.a. She then looked at, Kyubi and raised an eyebrow. Kyubi looked at her and said,

" **Think you're smarter than me do you?." **Kyubi then wrote down, C.o.n.o.h.a.w. Kyubi smiled to himself. Naruto looked at his paper and wrote down, K.o.n.o.h.a. Kyubi looked at him and asked,

" **You need some help?." **Naruto looked at him and replied,

" Not on that one." Kyubi raised his eyebrow. Tsunade then said,

" The third word is a name. The name is, Naruto Uzimaki." Ino then wrote down the name as it is written. Naruto then wrote down, N-a-r-u-t-o U-z-a-m-a-k-I. Kyubi smiled to himself and wrote down_. I don't even know who that is?_. Kyubi sighed, looked at, Naruto and then slapped his paw over his face. Tsunade then said,

" The fourth word is, Sensei." Ino wrote down the word as it was supposed to be written. Naruto smiled to himself and wrote down, S.I.n. S.a.I.. Kyubi looked at, Tsunade for a moment and wrote down, K.a.k.a.s.h.I. Tsunade looked down and said,

" The fifth and final word is, Kunai." Ino smiled and wrote it down as it was supposed to be written. Kyubi smiled at her and wrote down, C.o.o.n. E.y.e. Kyubi looked up at, Tsunade. Naruto then wrote down the same thing as, Kyubi. Tsunade then walked around and gathered all of the papers up.

Fifteen Minutes Later!

Tsunade looked at all of them and handed, Ino back her paper. Ino smiled when she saw that she had gotten an, A-plus. Tsunade then handed, Naruto and Kyubi their papers. Naruto and Kyubi looked at them and, Naruto asked,

" How come it says I missed, four?." Kyubi looked up at, Tsunade and asked,

" **How come it says I missed all five?." **Tsunade then looked a them and said,

" KYUBI!." Kyubi looked at her. Tsunade then said, " How do you not know who your holder is?." Kyubi's ears lowered. Tsunade's eyes went to, Naruto and asked, " And how do you not know how to spell your own name?." Kyubi and Naruto looked at her for a moment. Tsunade then said, " I'm not even going to go in to the rest of the words on this test. The both of you get a big fat-,"

Twenty Minutes Later!

Ino, Naruto and Kyubi walked down the hallway of the school. Ino looked at them and said,

" I got an A+. What did you guys get?." Kyubi looked down and replied,

**" I got a big fat, F." **Naruto replied,

" I got the same as him." Ino then started to laugh her head off. THE END!


	34. Chapter 34

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 34 : Baseball!

Naruto and Ino were sitting in the stands at a baseball game. Ino looked to the left and said,

" You know. Kyubi's been gone for while." Naruto replied,

" He'll be fine." Ino looked at, Naruto and said,

" Maybe he got lost?." Naruto replied,

" He didn't get lost. And even if he did there's no way that we couldn't find him. I mean the guy is bigger than a house." Ino sighed and said,

" I'm going to go find him." Ino got up and walked away. Naruto watched as the pitcher threw the ball and the batter hit it. Naruto then said,

" This is a pretty good game."

Down In The Concession Stands!

Kyubi was staring at the choices. He ten said,

" **Huh……I wonder what I want. I already got, Naruto and Ino's things. But what do I want. I've never heard of, Popcorn, Hot Dogs, or Hamburgers. Huh. I don't know what I want." **A person behind him said,

" Get something or move out of the way fox. I'm hungry." Kyubi's eyes widened. He turned and looked at the person. He then said,

" **WAIT YOUR TURN YOU BLIMP!. I'm trying to order something here." **Ino came around the corner as he said this and then she landed flat on the ground laughing her head off.

The End!


	35. Chapter 35

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 35 : Skit!

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi were waiting behind a curtain. Tsunade's voice from the other side stated,

" Begin." The curtain's started to pull back. Then Kyubi stated,

" **Uh-….hold on a second. I've got to use the little fox's room." **Ino put her hand over her face and said,

" Stupid fox." Naruto looked up at, Ino and asked,

" What did you say?." Ino replied,

" Nothing." Naruto shrugged and then they waited. Naruto looked at, Ino and asked,

" So…..how long has he been gone now?." Ino glared her eyes and replied,

" Only three seconds have passed since he left, Naruto." Naruto nodded his head. Then they heard some footsteps behind them. Naruto turned around and saw, Tsunade standing there. Naruto then asked,

" Yes…..madam Hokage?." Tsunade replied,

" Where's, Kyubi? Without him this skit won't work." Naruto licked his lips. Ino then replied,

" He's in the restroom." Tsunade squinted her eyes and said,

" That stupid fox. Why doesn't he use the restroom before we have things like this. This skit is very important to the village elders." Just then they heard the restroom door open and close. Kyubi walked back in to the place where they were. Tsunade was staring at him. Kyubi opened his eyes wide and stated,

" **Oh….lady Hokage. Uh….I had to use the little foxes room. I know I should've gone before we got here. But sometimes you just have to go……you know." **Tsunade looked at him and shook her head. She then stated,

" Stupid Nine Tailed Fox." Tsunade then walked away. Naruto looked at, Kyubi and stated,

" I think somebody's going to get in trouble." Kyubi then stated,

" **Naruto. Do you want to see what's on the back of my paw again?." **Naruto then asked,

" What's on the back of your paw?." Kyubi then smacked him in the face. Naruto fell on the floor. Ino put her hands up to her mouth. The curtains then started to open. Kyubi and Ino got ready to go out on stage. While Naruto was unconscious on the floor.

The End!


	36. Chapter 36

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 36 : Four Leaf Clovers!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi sat in a field of four and three leaf clovers. Kyubi sighed and looked down at, Ino. Ino looked up at him and asked,

" What?." Kyubi then asked,

" **What are those green things on the ground there?."** Naruto looked down and replied,

" Those are four leaf clovers." Kyubbi looked at some of them and asked,

" **How come others have only three?." **Ino replied,

" Because they're special and special clovers are what guys pick for girls that they love." Naruto then replied,

" Uh…Ino. That's not true. Guys pick flowers like roses for girls. They don't pick stupid clovers cause stupid clovers have these stupid little thin branches on them that break easily. That's why they're stupid." Ino replied,

" Uh….Kyubi?." Kyubi looked at her and said,

" **Yes, Ma'm." **Ino replied,

" Go pick me a clover." Kyubi walked over and picked out a four leaf clover. He then walked over and handed it to her. Ino took it and said, " Thank you, Kyubi." Naruto looked at, Kyubi and said,

" Little ass kisser." Naruto then walked away.

The End!


	37. Chapter 37

NARUTO! Naruto, Kyubi and Ino Drabbles Collection.

Ch. 37 : Hiking!

Naruto, Ino, and Kyubi were hiking down a path away from, The Leaf Village. Kyubbi looked at, Naruto and asked,

" **Where are we going?." **Naruto replied,

" We're going for a hike around the village." Kyubi looked ahead of them and then asked,

" **Were we expecting to bump in to, Gai Sensei on the way?."** Naruto looked up and saw, Gai walking towards them. Gai then said,

" What's shaking guys?." Ino, Kyubi, and Nartuo kept on moving. Gai then asked, " What?."

Later!

Naruto, Ino and Kyubi were still hiking down the path. Naruto and Ino were starting to sweat. Ino stopped and said,

" Okay. It's time for a break." Kyubi stopped, looked at them and asked,

" **What a break already? I'm not even tired. Let's get going." **Kyubi kept on moving. Naruto and Ino both started to lay down on the ground and then they passed out.

The End!


End file.
